Hot fantasy
by Kira 4-Hundred
Summary: ::Serie de One-shot:: ::Yaoi:: ::Yuri:: ::Y todo lo que se me ocurra:: ::Oc::


**Notas del autor** \- Con gran placer les presento mi nuevo y ultimo fic en esta pagina, si leyeron bien, este es mi ultimo aporte a esta pagina, terminare todos mis fics no se preocupen, pero ya no publicare y posiblemente mis Oc's dejen de participar en historias, hay un par de fics que decidi detener porque ya no me motivan pero les tengo aprecio y no quiero eliminarlos, la idea me estaba dando vuelta hace un tiempo y pues ahora es algo definitivo, no más fanfiction, aunque... posiblemente haya una ultima publicación aparte de esta, pero bueno, Kira se retirara de a poco, eso, disfruten~

 **Aclaraciones -** Serie de One-shots. Yaoi. Yuri. Y lo que se me ocurra.

 **Advertencias** \- Sexo salvaje sin sentido. AU. Oc.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como Tetsuna, Masaki es de mi propiedad

* * *

 _ **Capitulo I**_

 _ **(Masaki Nakamura x Tetsuna Uchiha)**_

Masaki estampo al muchacho peli-negro contra la pared nada más cerrada la puerta de la habitación apoderándose de sus labios, sus manos se deslizaron hasta su cintura mientras Tetsuna se abrazaba al cuello del más alto frotando sus labios con insistencia mientras pegaban sus cuerpos buscando más contacto, las manos del peli-rojo se deslizaron bajo la ropa del oji-perla deslizándose hasta llegar a sus pezones rozándolos apenas sacando suaves suspiros de los labios contrarios, se apartaron apenas para recuperar el aire perdido antes de volver a unir sus labios en un beso desesperado entre tropiezos llegaron a la cama, Masaki empujo al más bajo sobre esta y se quitó la camiseta antes de volver sobre el devorando sus labios al tiempo que empujaba su entrepierna contra él

-Masaki~- un jadeo abandono los labios del muchachito de orbes perla, las manos inquietas y cálidas del mencionado se deslizaron bajo la ropa levantándola de a poco hasta quitarla, su boca se lanzó a devorar su blanco cuello mientras sentía las manos pálidas del Uchiha sobre su pecho rozando sus sensibles pezones intencionalmente, contuvo un gemido mordiéndole el cuello cuando aquellos dedos jalaron uno de ellos con rudeza, escucho un gemido de los labios contrarios ante la mordida y con una sonrisa llena de malicia se dedicó a morder su cuello dejando marcas que seguro dolerían mañana mientras las manos de Tetsuna se dedicaban a torturar su pezones, hizo un recorrido de húmedos besos hasta su pecho desviando su boca hasta uno de aquellos rozados botoncitos, deslizo la lengua por uno de ellos encantado de oír los jadeos y suaves gemidos que abandonaban los labios del peli-negro, bajo ambas manos hasta su trasero acariciándolo sobre la ropa, empujando su propia erección contra la de Tetsuna mientras su boca se encargaba de morder y jalar uno de sus pezones, se detuvo una vez lo hubo dejado completamente duro y rojo para repetir el mismo proceso con el otro, las manos curiosas del oji-perla se deslizaron por el tostado pecho del más alto acariciando rudamente sus pezones, soltando gemidos cada que los dientes de Masaki jalaban sus pezones, en un acto desesperado empujo al chico sentándose sobre sus caderas frotando sus erecciones mientras ahora el devoraba el cuello del peli-rojo succionando y deslizando la lengua por toda aquella piel caliente, las manos de Masaki se aferraban a su trasero buscando más contacto con desesperación jadeando ansioso ante cada roce de sus manos, un gemido de sorpresa escapo de los labios de Tetsuna cuando fue lanzado contra la cama, las manos ansiosas de Masaki se deslizaron por su cintura hasta llegar al borde del pantalón el cual quito de golpe junto a su ropa interior, las mejillas del oji-perla se encendieron con fuerza al sentirse tan expuesto de golpe además la mirada que en ese mismo momento le dirigía el otro muchacho parecía devorarlo, sus labios se volvieron a unir con desesperación, mordiéndose los labios y frotando sus lenguas con rudeza, hilillos de saliva se deslizaban por ambos mentones al tiempo que la mano del oji-ámbar se deslizaba hasta el miembro del más bajo empezando a masturbarlo despacio, su mano subía y bajaba con extrema lentitud desesperando al chico que gemía ansioso contra la boca contraria empujando sus caderas buscando aumentar la velocidad, Masaki se apartó de golpe sacando un jadeo decepcionado de la boca ajena y rompiendo el hilillo de saliva que aun los unía, las manos de Tetsuna ayudaron ansiosas a quitar el resto de ropa que cubría el cuerpo del más alto, se mordió el labio cuando vio el miembro de chico en igual condición que el suyo propio, lo jalo por el cuello acercando sus rostros, su lengua se deslizo por el labio inferior de Masaki a lo que este respondió con un jadeo para posteriormente deslizarla fuera de su boca frotándola con la ajena, la saliva caliente recorría el mentón de ambos mientras sus lenguas se enredaban en una batalla, un gemido escapo de los labios de Tetsuna cuando sintió uno de los húmedos dedos de Masaki dentro suyo, su mente trabajaba con rapidez mientras trataba de encontrar una respuesta a la humedad de aquel digito que ahora se movía en todas direcciones dentro suyo, pego su cuerpo al ajeno cuando sintió un segundo dedo entrando, se acomodó sobre las piernas del chico relamiéndose los labios mientras bajaba una de sus blancas manos hasta ambos miembros frotándolos entre sí, moviendo la mano sobre ambos, Masaki gruño empujando sus dedos más profundo dentro de aquel tibio cuerpo moviendo sus caderas buscando más contacto, cuando un tercer dedo entro la espalda de Tetsuna se arqueo suavemente mientras un gemido abandonaba sus labios, bajo su otra mano hasta ambos miembros rozándolos con insistencia, ensuciando sus dedos con el líquido preseminal, la boca de Masaki se encontraba sobre uno de sus hombros besando y succionando la piel conteniendo gemidos, luego de unos segundos los dedos del peli-rojo abandonaron el cálido interior de Tetsuna quien soltó un jadeo inconforme

-Voltea- ordeno con voz grave, el muchachito de orbes perlas obedeció apoyando las manos en la cama mientras alzaba las caderas dejándole una vista predilecta de su trasero y su interior dilatado al peli-rojo, el chico se mordió el labio acomodando su miembro entre sus glúteos, sosteniéndolos con ambas manos comenzando a frotarlo entre ellos, Tetsuna gimió ante aquella acción empujando sus caderas tratando de aumentar el roce, Masaki sonrió ladino empujando su miembro entre sus glúteos presionándolos alrededor de este, mordiéndose el labio cada vez que Tetsuna empujaba sus caderas contra él -¿Te gusta?- su lengua se deslizo por la espalda del chico quien gimió en respuesta -¿Quieres que lo meta?- el oji-perla entrecerró los ojos sonrojado soltando un jadeo de excitación ante la pregunta, claro que lo quería dentro

-S-Si… lo quiero… dentro…- el peli-rojo sonrió travieso frotándose con insistencia contra la piel caliente –Masaki~- miro al chico de reojo quien le dio una sonrisa maliciosa

-Dime…- Tetsuna gruñó cuando la punta de aquel miembro presiono suavemente su entrada pasándola de largo

-¡Mételo de una maldita vez!- Masaki rio

-Como quieras- y empujo su miembro de golpe dentro de aquel estrecho interior, sostuvo las caderas del chico con fuerza mordiéndose el labio, estaba tan malditamente estrecho y caliente, Tetsuna había bajado la cabeza respirando agitado, sentía las palpitaciones de aquel duro miembro dentro suyo causándole un leve cosquilleo, empujo suavemente las caderas contra el buscando que el chico se moviera, un estremecimiento lo recorrió, estaba tan malditamente excitado que cualquier tipo de dolor que pudo haber sentido por la forma tan ruda en la que había sido penetrado había quedado totalmente de lado

-M-Muévete…- no tuvo que repetirlo dos veces cuando sintió aquel miembro salir casi por completo antes de volver a entrar con fuerza, Tetsuna gimió y Masaki comenzó a deslizarse dentro del chico sosteniendo firmemente sus caderas, sus fuertes jadeos se entremezclaban con los gemidos del oji-perla que aferraba las manos con fuerza a las sabanas –Más~- su voz sonó extraña a los oídos del dueño de esta, cargada de lujuria y seducción, el peli-rojo aumento el ritmo de las embestidas mientras sus manos se deslizaban por su piel y su boca se dedicaba a marcas su espalda, fue en una de esas embestidas en las que Tetsuna tembló soltando un fuerte gemido –H-Hazlo… ahí… otra vez- Masaki gruño contra su hombro sosteniendo la cintura del más bajo empujando con fuerza su miembro dentro suyo buscando golpear aquel lugar otra vez, luego de un par intentos logro dar con el otra vez, el oji-perla entrecerró los ojos soltando otro fuerte gemido, el peli-rojo alzo un poco más las caderas del chico encontrando finalmente el ángulo perfecto para seguir abusando de aquel lugar sin problema, de pronto los gemidos de Tetsuna se volvieron más fuertes e intensos, las embestidas más rudas haciendo un sonido húmedo cada vez que sus sudorosos cuerpos chocaban, las mejillas de ambos se encontraban coloreadas de rojo, la saliva caía por el mentón de Tetsuna quien había optado por apoyar la mejilla en la cama dándole un mejor ángulo al chico de su trasero, su miembro erguido goteaba pidiendo atención, una de las manos del peli-rojo se encargó de él moviendo la mano sobre el al ritmo de las embestidas haciendo que el oji-perla cerrara los ojos gimiendo –Más… fuerte…- pidió entre gemidos, Masaki acato la orden embistiendo con rudeza aquel interior golpeando su próstata deliberadamente, jadeando y gimiendo por lo bajo mientras sentía la humedad del miembro ajeno en su mano facilitándole el movimiento, entrecerró los ojos al sentir las contracciones involuntarias de aquel interior cada vez que golpeaba con fuerza su próstata, si seguían así con ese ritmo no aguantaría mucho más, detuvo de golpe las embestidas ganándose un gemido reprobatorio por el chico peli-negro –Que… ¡ah!- no tuvo tiempo de formular la pregunta cuando Masaki volvió a embestirlo, lento y profundo tratando de alargar lo más posible aquella experiencia y es que aquel interior se sentía tan malditamente bien.

Tetsuna comenzó a mover las caderas contra el profundizando las embestidas, soltando placenteros gemidos, sentía su cuerpo arder, su interior nunca se había sentido tan malditamente bien, a lo largo de su vida sexual nunca se imaginó encontrarse gimiendo mientras se lo cogían por detrás, tal vez ayudaba también el hecho de que había bebido más de la cuenta al igual que su amigo, sus pensamientos se vieron cortados cuando sintió las embestidas aumentando bruscamente, golpeando directo su próstata obligándolo a cerrar sus ojos y contraer su interior, su miembro goteaba en la mano ajena que se movía al ritmo de las brutales embestidas, su boca no dejaba de hacer vergonzosos sonidos que parecían motivar aún más al chico a sus espaldas, enterró los dedos en las sabanas retorciéndolas desesperado, tanto maldito placer debía estar prohibido –M-Masaki~- gimió el nombre del muchacho desesperado empujando sus caderas con fuerza contra aquel miembro, lo quería más profundo, más fuerte, su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sintió una de aquellas manos separando uno de sus glúteos empujando aún más fuerte su miembro dentro de aquella estrecha y caliente cavidad golpeando sin piedad su próstata, sus gemidos de pronto se habían vuelto en gritos de placer que hacían eco en la oscura habitación, cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió aquella calidez juntándose en su vientre bajo, sabía lo que significaba y en ese punto en el que apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos por el placer no era capaza de informarle al peli-rojo, la saliva se deslizaba por su mentón humedeciendo las sabanas mientras sentía su miembro palpitar en la mano ajena, soltó un último y fuerte gemido acabando el aquella mano mientras retorcía las sabanas en sus manos, Masaki gruño al sentir aquel interior estrechándose con fuerza alrededor de su miembro, dio una última embestida antes de derramarse dentro suyo, llenando aquel cálido interior, un suave gemido dejo los labios del más bajo cuando sintió aquel espeso liquido dentro suyo, Tetsuna se dejó caer agotado sobre la cama en cuanto Masaki dejo su interior, observo desde su lugar al chico dejándose caer de espaldas junto a él, ambos respirando agitados y las mejillas completamente rojas, las manos temblorosas de Masaki jalaron las sabanas para cubrirlos a ambos, el de orbes perla comenzó a cerrar los ojos bajo la mirada del otro muchacho

-Descansa~- dejo un suave beso en la frente del muchacho antes de acomodarse entre las sabanas, Tetsuna soltó un suave gruñido en respuesta antes de caer completamente dormido, Masaki suspiro mientras comenzaba a dormitar, ya por la mañana podrían pensar en lo hecho, por ahora lo mejor era descansar, fue el pensamiento del oji-ámbar antes de entregarse al sueño.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** ¿Les gustó? yo se que si~ por que en el fondo son unos pervertidos que aman el sexo salvaje sin sentido :3 weno mis amados rollitos de canela, ya se me antojaron, les dejare la simple fichita aquí

 _ **Fichita Kawaii**_

 **.- Nombre:**

 **.- Apariencia:**

 **.- Personalidad:**

Es cortita porque bueno, ya vieron de que trata el fic, no pedire pareja porque yo vere con quien los pongo, tal vez salgan parejitas raras :3 eso, los amo

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.

 **Publicado en...**

 **F**

 **A**

 **N**

 **F**

 **I**

 **C**

 **T**

 **I**

 **O**

 **N**

 **.**

 **N**

 **E**

 **T**


End file.
